Shattered soul
by Star-and-Phantom
Summary: What is a Demon? Is it a Hollow, no I believe its something else' Slight AU. Rated for violence and curse words. I've edited chapter 1. I'm starting this story over and fixing many errors I made.


Hello this is my first Bleach fic and I've had an Idea for this for about two weeks, I don't own bleach. The first chapter is in my OC's POV.

Note: In this story Kaien Shiba was not killed by Rukia.

Chapter 1, A Demon's Kin.

"What is a demon? A Hollow, no that's not what a demon truly is. I believe it is a soul who had been turned into a Hollow who after being purified by the zanpakutō of a Shinigami could not make its way to the Soul Society. It is neither Hollow nor Plus, just a wanderer who can not feel emotion, a soul who just wishes to go to the Soul Society. Nevertheless, in their desire they fall towards the Underworld and because of this they become Demons, because hatred fills their hearts but they can not become a Hollow, but they can still feel love, in which if there is enough they can enter the Soul Society guided by a white Hell Butterfly called the Demon's Kin. Once so much love entered the Underworld, all the Demons were able to leave, and so many of them with strong spirit energy they could not be denied by the Shinigami Academy. However, this angered some to the point of killing the Demons.

" One Demon who had found love, Shin Hirochi, who had a son and a wife was killed during this time, but as Demons never truly die, deceased kin are resurrected through the dead demon, renewing the life of demons. When this demon died, his deceased son renewed his life. And I know this because I am Taichi Hirochi, his half demon son and third seat of the Fifth division.

**00000000**

I had been neglecting my duties as friend of the lieutenant of my Division by not coming to see her even once since she has recovered. Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division believes I am selfish. Sometimes I think he is correct, but I cannot help it.

As I read over a report once more before closing my notebook my mid length white hair flopped into my eyes. I had thought that it was no more than just a broad explanation of demons, not even putting in any information on their appearance. I myself had entered much of the information. I believed that I would put even more in tomorrow.

**00000000**

**4 months later**

**00000000**

I woke up to a sound of pandemonium outside, my messy white hair hanging in my face. I didn't even have time to get up and comb it when a Hell Butterfly flew through my window.

"Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th Division has been murdered. Taichi Hirochi has been called as the new lieutenant of the 13th division. Please send a message back with the Hell Butterfly on your acceptance or disinclination." The message said.

"I accept" I replied and sent the butterfly back to deliver my answer.

'_Brother, I have finally succeeded you. I only heard stories of you being the 13th division lieutenant. You were lieutenant even before Kaien Shiba and now I'll finally be able to compare myself to you on equal footing. '_ I thought to myself.

'_I still feel like I was never meant belong here, like I did when I saw my brother graduate after only one year in the Shinigami Academy, when it took me almost five years to. In my second year my brother had already become lieutenant of the 13th Division, and by my 4th he was dubbed a Vizard and exiled. I felt ashamed of myself for that which there was no reason to.'_ I thought to myself once more, as I steeled myself. I would become a lieutenant tomorrow.

**00000000**

**The Next Day**

**00000000**

Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division stood in front of me.

" Good Morning Captain Ukitake," I said in a polite tone.

The Captain smiled, " Welcome to the Thirteenth Division, Taichi. As a formality, could you show me your Shikai?"

I bowed and drew my sword, "Yes Captain. Cry, Murasame!" I shouted.

My zanpakuto grew two times in size, and five symbols of water droplets lined the dull edge of my sword.

"Impressive. Your lieutenant badge is in your quarters. I expect you to be on time for your duties." Captain Ukitake said.

"Welcome Lieutenant Hirochi" The 3rd seat Kiyone Kotestu welcomed me.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for the loss of your lieutenant," I said giving her my condolences.

**00000000**

**The Next Day**

**00000000**

"Taichi, there is an assignment for you." The Captain told me.

"What? I just became lieutenant and I get an assignment before I even have a chance--," I said but didn't finish.

"I'm sorry but I have no power over this assignment it was given by the Captain-Commander. We need you to head to the Karakura Town replica to hold off some Arrancar along with some other lieutenants," The Captain explained to me.

"Yes Captain, I will accept this assignment," I sadly accepted.

**00000000**

I entered Karakura Town and through the buildings, I saw the arrancar above. There were at least five arrancar and the other lieutenants had not arrived yet,

'_Damn it looks like I'm going to have to kill those arrancar by myself,'_ I thought to myself for a minute, when I noticed fifteen more arrancar

'Damn it! More of them,' I thought to myself again, _'Damn it! I guess I'm going to fight my way through'_

"Cry, Murasame " I yelled as Murasame was released .

"Hey it's a Shinigami, and just in time for lunch too" One of the Arrancar said.

My soul pager started ringing , "Hello" I said answering the call.

"There are five numerous in your area," the voice on the other line said.

"Am I cleared to use it?" I asked the person on the other line.

"Yes you are" the voice on the other line said again.

" Bankai!"I yelled as I swung my sword which grew three times its size from shikai.

"Bankai? We were looking for a challenge, I guess we got our wish."Another Arrancar said .

Just then the other lieutenants, Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth division, Marechiyo Omaeda of the Second Division, and Yachiru Kusajishi of the Eleventh division .

" You guys are a little late, I was already cleared to use my Bankai. So I think I can take the numerous" I said confidently as I drew my sword to strike.

To be continued!


End file.
